


Is You or Is You Aint?

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Monster Under the Bed - TV Series ficlets and drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: The stranger smiles at her. For some reason, Rose has the strangest feeling that doing that hurts him.





	Is You or Is You Aint?

Is You or Is You Aint?

After school, instead of coming to her flat, Rose turns around to go to the garage where that cute new mechanic, Mickey, works. They have talked, a bit, and flirted a little more, and she thinks that he might actually like her and not just being an arsehole.

But as she turns around a corner she slams against someone: it's the most stupid thing ever, classical mistake. The man's hands hold her arms and stop her from just sprawling on the floor - it would have been so nice, Rose, really, falling down and flashing down your knickers to a perfect stranger - and he makes sure she's standing straight.

"You okay, kiddo?" An American, by his voice.

Rose nods. "Yeah, sorry, I was just..." she leaves it unfinished, blinking a bit. She's pretty sure her mouth is wide open.

The man is absolutely gorgeous, tall and strong, with wide shoulders and piercing blue eyes. He's wearing some sort of vintage coat, smiling at her... and that's when Rose realizes that she's staring.

"Sorry!" She says again, taking a step back, and he moves his hand so that they are holding hers. "I said, I was just distracted."

He smiles at her. For some reason, Rose has the strangest feeling that doing that hurts him.

"No problem at all," he pats her hand the way her grandfather does, holding it for a few moments before he lets it go. "Goodbye."

Rose keeps on looking at him as he walks away before she remembers Mickey, and she runs all the way to the garage.

*

Almost two years or so later, when she's dancing with Jack Harkness above London, Rose has the strangest feeling, because she can almost swear that she has seen him somewhere before...


End file.
